


Lie In Wait

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Cussing, Death Threats, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fighting, Fix-It, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Possibly Unrequited Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: That scene in episode 3x21 after the bit when Jim is exchanging Oswald for Tetch, Barbara shows up, and Edward chases Oswald out of the warehouse.Oswald shivered with anticipation. Then there he was. Edward, back turned and completely vulnerable. Oswald had only an instant to act! He raised the metal pipe, ready to swing at the back of Edward's idiotic, unsuspecting head and...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Lie In Wait

**Author's Note:**

> As you read keep in mind: 
> 
> Even though this story is told in third person, it is purely from Oswald's perspective of things. As such, there will be things that are biased towards Oswald's point of view. Things that neither I, Ed, nor readers would necessarily agree with.
> 
> That said, this story is a bit all over the place, so buckle up and have fun :)

It happened in a matter of seconds. Oswald swerved a sharp right and out of sight. Back against the wall, chest heaving, mind racing. He needed a plan. His eyes raked wildly over his surroundings searching for anything that might up his chances at survival. He spotted the hefty metal pipe a few feet away and lunged for it. Oswald whirled back towards the entrance of the warehouse and readied his makeshift weapon. Any moment now, Edward should come rushing out after him. Time seemed to slow as he waited, his own pounding heartbeat filling his ears like the tick of a clock counting down. Any moment. Edward would appear, so confident in his chase, gun at the ready, and he would never even think to look back. Then Oswald would spring his trap, bash the traitor's skull in and see who had the last laugh. Any. Moment.

Oswald shivered with anticipation. Then there he was. Edward, back turned and completely vulnerable. Oswald had only an instant to act! He raised the metal pipe, ready to swing at the back of Edward's idiotic, unsuspecting head and...

Hesitated. Oswald's palms felt slick; the metal felt heavy. His heart drummed loud. Each beat was another second slipping through his fingers. There was no time! It was now or death. He had to do it. He had to! NOW!

CLANG!

The pipe hit the ground. The sound of it reverberated around them like a death knell. It rang for Oswald. His time was up. He inhaled sharp, almost gasping, knowing already what was to come next. Edward whipped around to face him. Oswald flinched as the man immediately took aim at his heart.

Edward looked confused. He looked Oswald dead in the eyes, brow furrowing as he took in Oswald's position behind him. Then Edward's gaze darted down to see the source of the clanging sound. The impromptu weapon now laid harmlessly heavy against the ground. The dent it left in the gravel was clearly apparent next to Oswald's newly dusted shoes. The furrow in Edward's brow deepened. Oswald felt as though he could see the cogs of Edward's mind turning as he pieced the evidence together and was unable to come to a satisfactory explanation. 

Oswald knew that to Edward, the pieces wouldn't add up. After all, he could have had the advantage, the element of surprise over Edward. The dent in the dirt could have easily been a dent in Edward's skull instead, dust as blood coating Oswald's shoes. Oswald had the chance to take Edward down in one swing. Yet, somehow Edward still stood. This would never make sense to Edward because, were it Oswald in his place, he would be on the ground, out cold, maybe even dead. Oswald wondered what conclusions he would draw because he was not. It wasn't as though Edward could know that it was merely a moment's hesitation that cost Oswald his chance. That a single second of indecision was all it took for the pipe to slip from his grasp and give away his position.

Oswald cursed himself silently and cursed fate as well. He didn't know if he would have gone through with it or not. If he could have really taken the swing and watched Edward's body crumple to the ground. If he had, it could have been the end of Edward Nygma. He could have hit him hard enough to crack open his skull. Hard enough for him to never get up again. The thought left a sour feeling in Oswald's stomach. Despite how furious he was with Edward, how he hated him now, he knew he didn't want that. It was the reason he hesitated. When it really came down to it, the simple fact was that Oswald just couldn't kill him. His heart would never allow it.

Now, Oswald would face the consequences of his weakness. He watched and waited for Edward to make his judgment. Waited for Edward to realize that Oswald was weak and take advantage of that. Waited for Edward to do what Oswald would never be able to do. Oswald waited for the man his heart still longed for to put an end to this once and for all. He waited for Edward to kill him.

And he waited. Oswald could hear the raucous of gunfire and shouts from within the warehouse where no doubt Barbara, Tabitha, and Butch were still confronting Jim and Harvey. The lot of them fighting over Jervis Tetch and therefore control of the city. His city. All while he stood outside waiting to find out if he would even live to see another day. But Edward had yet to make his choice. The gun in Edward's hand trembled, his jaw clenched, but he had yet to pull the trigger.

It was taking too long. Time was not on their side, so they really couldn't afford to draw this out. Any moment, someone else would come rushing out of that warehouse, either fleeing or in victory. In either case, Oswald and Edward could not still be standing there when they did. It would be suicide. And wasn't it too ridiculous? If either of them were to die at another's hands all because they hesitated to kill each other. It seemed the sort of cruel joke fate might play only in Gotham, and Oswald wasn't going to stick around for the punchline. He knew how to force Edward's hand one way or another.

Oswald took one last apprehensive look at the gun in Edward's hand. It was still centered on his heart. Oswald's pulse raced as he prepared for what he had to do. He spun on his heel and took off as fast as he could. With his back to Edward, he felt even more completely exposed. No way to anticipate what would happen and still waiting to hear the fatal shot, to feel the bullet pierce his flesh. Oswald's breath came out in frantic gasps, fear propelling him faster than he thought himself capable. Each step and each breath came as a surprise because they meant he was somehow still alive. And Edward still hadn't pulled the trigger!

Oswald made his desperate way back to the police car he'd arrived in. Seeing as he still wasn't dead, his plan was to steal the car and make his escape. He didn't care if he left the two policemen stranded. It served Jim and Harvey right for bringing him here to die in the first place. He felt no remorse leaving them and the city to their fate. It wasn't as though either had ever done him any favors to be worth returning when his own life was at stake. 

Quickly, Oswald threw open the door and hopped in. It felt like a race against time as he hotwired the vehicle, only feeling relief once the engine roared to life. That relief was quickly shattered by the sound of the passenger door opening. It was Edward. Glaring down at him with the same cold eyes as the time he took Oswald to the docks at gunpoint. Time was up again and Oswald lost. He was getting whiplash from his rapidly changing circumstances, the peaks and valleys of hope and despair coming so fast that he couldn't get his bearings.

"Drive." Edward demanded, thrusting his gun into Oswald's side, a threat.

Oswald complied. As he drove, Edward barked directions at him. It didn't take any time at all for Oswald to recognize the way. This same path haunted his nightmares still. The memories of the first time Edward had taken him to the docks to be killed, all the sorrow and fear he felt along the way, soaked his pillow in sweat and tears every night. His heart was sinking as they drew near and he knew his body was soon sure to follow. Back in the river.

Oswald held back bitter, hot tears. He wouldn't let Edward see them. Give him the satisfaction of knowing the pain he had caused. Like a dagger through his heart, the pain intensified because for just a moment he had actually believed Edward might let him get away. Oswald had allowed himself to imagine that the man he could not kill might let him live as well. It pained him to be proven so wrong. It seemed as though Edward had finally made up his mind and Oswald should have known it would end this way.

The drive was too short and too long at the same time and then they arrived at their destination. Oswald put the car into park and awaited further instruction. It seemed waiting was all he did now. It was driving Oswald mad! He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to stall as long as possible. This was a form of torture he'd only ever experienced with Edward goddamn Nygma. Knowing there was nothing he could do or say to get out of this but being forced to wait for the indecisive fool to finally make up his mind. Given just a shred of hope, but ultimately knowing that it would always end in pain. Oswald shivered, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Could you just get on with it?" Oswald bristled. What did it matter if he pushed Edward now? He was going to be killed anyway.

"So ready to die are you, Oswald?" Edward sneered, "Maybe if you call me the Riddler, I could 'just get on with it' as you ask. Otherwise, slow and painful is what I promised you."

Oswald gnashed his teeth. He was really regretting not bashing this arrogant prick's head in when he had the chance. He hated how he let Edward make him so weak, but he refused to be brought any lower than he already was. He would never say that ridiculous name! Edward may take his life, but he couldn't take his pride. Oswald refused him that.

"Slow and painful then!" Oswald spat, "Because I am NEVER calling you that, _Ed!_ "

"Don't." Edward hissed.

"Call you by your own name?" Oswald scoffed, "You haven't changed nearly as much as you think you have, _Edward Nygma!_ "

"Oswald, I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do about it, _Ed?_ Kill me twice?" Oswald shrugged, "I'm not scared of you! I am NOT afraid of _Edward Nygma!_ Did you _really_ think changing your name would change who you are?"

Oswald watched Edward clench his jaw, eyes burning with rage. It was almost comical the way Oswald could rile him with just his words. He could almost imagine steam coming out of his ears like in those old fashioned cartoons. Oswald laughed. And that was it!

"OUT!" Edward bellowed.

Oswald didn't move, howling now with full belly laughs. God, he couldn't stop. Fate was just so fucking funny. It was all happening again because Edward Nygma was still the same predictable nerd he had always been. Back to the docks, back to the rage, back in the water. It would always have to end here because that was how it had happened before. Edward still retained that same annoying trait. A desperate, compulsive need to complete what he'd started in exacting fashion. And yet, he still insisted he was a new man, _the Riddler?_ Truly hilarious. 

BANG!

The shot came without any warning. Oswald flinched at the sound and scrambled involuntarily back against the door. The bullet lodged in the seat had merely been a warning. Edward took aim at him again.

"I said. _Get._ OUT." Edward's tone was low, menacing.

Oswald huffed but did as he was told. He moved slowly, reluctant and admittedly a little fearful. He did not relish the prospect of another bullet to the gut. Maybe if he was cooperative, Edward would be merciful and make it a bullet to the head this time. Edward got out on his own side, gun still trained on Oswald. 

They stood there a moment as Edward took in the setting. The sky was grey, heavy with clouds the same way it had been that day. The water was choppy and could be heard sloshing against the dock just like the first time they came here. As before, the air was cold, raising goosebumps along their skin and stinging their eyes. Then with a flick of the wrist, Edward indicated the end of the pier.

"Move."

Oswald limped forward. It was more pronounced now. His leg ached with the cold and ached with the strain of physical exertion he'd pushed himself to. Besides, he was too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to try to hide it the way he usually did. Edward allowed him his slow place, quietly following behind.

He reached the end. Oswald peered down morosely into the water. He could already feel it seeping into his skin, setting his lungs on fire, dragging him down, down, down into eternal darkness. Fear was sharp. It surged through his body compelling him. To fight, flee, scream? Nothing could save him now and he knew it. Nothing had saved him before and that wouldn't change. Oswald composed himself and then finally turned to face Edward.

"Here we are again." Oswald murmured just loud enough for Ed to hear, "What now?"

Edward's hand shook.

"Now... you die, Oswald." Edward said.

And it was almost more a question than a statement. Why did he still sound so unsure? Oswald watched Edward intently. It almost looked like he didn't want to be there anymore than Oswald did. Oswald waited to find out what would happen next. Only Edward could answer his own question.

"Any last words?" Blurted in a rush, a last ditch effort, almost like Edward was stalling.

Oswald thought for a moment. Could he drag this out too? If he helped Edward stall his impending demise would it anger him more or give him time to change his mind? Did Oswald even have the energy to play this game anymore?

"I'm fine for now." Oswald settled on. 

What more was there to say really? It wasn't as though anything he might say would change his fate. And he'd already bared his heart and soul to the man last time. Oswald wouldn't do it again. He still had some dignity left.

"I beg your pardon?" Edward seemed baffled.

"I'll wait." Oswald reiterated. _Wait for Ed to decide._

"I'm going to kill you, Oswald. There is no later." Edward seemed angry again, "If you have something to say, Now. Is. The time!"

 _Something to say._ Oswald's composure finally cracked. He stamped his foot petulantly. 

"What exactly do you want me to say, Ed?!" Oswald shrieked (and god help him if Edward's answer was to call him Riddler again). 

Edward shouted right back at him, "Tell me why!"

"Why WHAT?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME, OSWALD?!"

The raw emotion of it left Oswald stunned. Momentarily, he was at loss for words. A rare thing for him because he almost always had something to say. But now, watching his former friend quaking even as he held all the power, Oswald was unable to read Edward. He truly was at a loss. What in the world did Edward want from him?

"I-I- Well..." Oswald stammered, trying to form coherent thought, but nothing made sense.

"Why?" Edward demanded again, a whisper this time.

"I can't kill you." 

Oswald wasn't sure why he'd chosen to be honest. Surely, it was a mistake to let Edward know. Maybe it didn't matter anymore. He didn't have anything left to lose. It wasn't really important to save face. Not with Ed. Not that he ever could with Ed. Edward had seen him at both his highest and lowest points. He knew all Oswald's ugliness and weakness. He knew him for what he was and understood him in ways no one else ever had. Maybe that was the reason his hatred hurt like hell. Because only Edward was capable of hating him so completely. Oswald wondered if rejection would hurt as badly the second time. It was too late to turn back now. He was trapped in the same script as before.

"I can't kill you because..." Oswald wanted to clamp his hands over his mouth. He grit his teeth, bit back the unsaid truth. It wouldn't change anything.

"IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Oswald howled.

"Killing me wouldn't have changed anything?" Edward questioned, face and tone blank.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters, Oswald. I _want_ to understand!" Edward argued.

It wasn't fair! Oswald had made himself vulnerable to Edward before. He'd given Edward everything he needed to destroy him once. And Edward had done it! Taken everything from him except his life but not for lack of trying. Oswald would be a fool to do it again.

He was a fool.

"I can't kill the one I..." Oswald's voice cracked on the final word, "love."

Edward's arm dropped back down to his side, gun pointed down. His expression was unreadable. Dark eyes penetrating, like he could see and pinpoint the exact location of Oswald's love for him within his heart. It was unsettling and Oswald shifted uncomfortably. Edward took a step closer. Then another, until he was looming over Oswald. 

Oswald glared up at him. He really didn't appreciate the new intimidation tactic. Oswald wouldn't back down and held his head high despite his shorter stature.

Ed smirked. He leaned down until Oswald could feel his hot breath against his ear. He paused only a moment and then...

"You still love me." Edward crooned deviously.

Oswald wanted to die. He knew it was pathetic. To continue to harbor feelings for a man who humiliated him, tortured him, tried to kill him. And who already told him: he didn't love him back. He was angry at Ed and angry at himself. But Edward had made a mistake in underestimating him again. Oswald was done waiting. He decided to take advantage of Edward's close proximity. 

Quick as a whip, he head-butted Edward in the nose. The man let out a startled wail and lunged away. But not before Oswald smacked the gun from his hand. It fell over the edge of the dock, landing in the water with a wet plop. Edward stood back, surprised, clutching his newly bleeding nose. They eyed one another like wounded beasts, prepared for the other to strike, ready to fight. The moment stretched taut between them, tense and strained from the building pressure. 

It snapped in a flurry of motion. Simultaneously, both men launched themselves at one another, the impact knocking them to the ground where they continued to grapple for dominance. They growled; they clawed at one another. Feral beasts fighting. Oswald on top one moment, digging his weight into Edward only to be rolled in the next. Edward shoving him down, clawing at his throat one second and thrown off a second later. Round and round they went. Until finally one overtook the other.

Edward pinned Oswald to the ground. Both panted heavily, faces red from exertion, glaring into each other's burning eyes. Long, cruel fingers clenched tighter around Oswald's wrists drawing a pained hiss from him. Oswald closed his eyes to hide the tears forming there. Edward loosened his grip just a little, relieving some of the pain. Oswald opened his eyes again. He didn't understand. Didn't Ed want to hurt him?

 _No._ The answer surprised Oswald more than anything in his life ever had. But not as much as the sudden forceful press of lips against his own. Oswald went rigid. His mind was frantically blank, unable to comprehend what was happening. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear Edward Nygma was deeply, passionately _kissing_ him! Mouth moving roughly against his own, tongue and teeth, as though channeling all their previous fury into it.

Edward pulled back to take a gasping breath before kissing him again. This time Oswald was more engaged, returning the kiss with an enthusiastic moan. As they pulled apart once more, panting, he swiped his tongue against his bottom lip tasting the tang from Edward's busted nose. Of course, their first kiss would be a bloody one. An aggressive and heated act befitting the violent men that shared it. Was it love or was it hate? Oswald couldn't tell anymore and he didn't care so long as it didn't stop. He squirmed under Ed trying desperately to reach him again. But Edward sat back, still keeping Oswald pinned in place beneath him. Frustratingly out of Oswald's reach. 

Oswald peered up at Edward to figure out why they had suddenly stopped. Edward looked dazed. Straddled motionlessly over Oswald's thighs and frozen there.

"Ed?"

"I... I don't know why I did that." Edward babbled, "Why would I... How did this happen?"

He was clearly talking to himself, not Oswald. He seemed distressed. It enraged Oswald. Was it really so horrible to kiss him? His kiss was so unwanted that it would leave Ed in such a state? He thought he couldn't possibly have his heart more broken than when Ed shot him and dumped him in the river to die. But after everything else he had suffered at this man's hands, Edward really did find a way to cut him even deeper. Oswald needed to get away from this. Away from him! He struggled again, but to no avail. He was trapped in Edward's unrelenting grip.

"You are cruel, Ed." He choked.

Edward finally looked down at him. Really saw him. He was back in the moment with Oswald. Able to really see the damage he had done. The marks on skin around Oswald's wrists that would definitely turn to bruising later. Oswald's kiss swollen lips now pursed in a grim line. The tears that gathered in his hurt, angry blue-green eyes. Edward looked ashamed.

"I... Sorry, I... I don't..." Edward mumbled. He released his hold on Oswald. Moved off of him, backed away, and buried his face in his hands. 

Oswald sat up and wiped the moisture from his face. He sighed, soothed a little by his new freedom of movement. At least Edward wasn't trying to kill him anymore. A man with any sense would take this opportunity to get up and leave. But Oswald was a man who followed his heart, knowingly ignoring the sense in his head. He was still very angry with Ed. He wanted to get him back. 

Oswald surged forward. He pulled Edward's hands back and replaced them with his own, forcing his head up. Edward couldn't get away with this; he couldn't hide from him! Oswald leaned forward and kissed Edward again. This time was different. This time was a soft brush of lips, gentle and warm. Stroking a thumb over Edward's cheek, he drew the man to him delicately and deepened the kiss. Oswald poured all his ardent longing into it. Edward made no move to acknowledge his presence.

Oswald pulled away.

Edward stared blankly back at him.

Oswald huffed.

He got to his feet, brushed off his pants, and began to walk away.

He was wasting his time.

"Oswald, wait!"

Edward scrambled to his feet. Oswald kept his pace, ignoring him. But Edward's long stride quickly caught up with him, falling into step beside him. Oswald ignored this too. Until the man caught hold of his arm, halting him. 

"What do you want?" Oswald questioned, exasperated.

"You!" Edward blurted.

Oswald's mouth hung open. He really could not take anymore of this back and forth from Ed. It was likely to send him into cardiac arrest.

"I want you." Edward sounded more deliberate, more sure this time.

Oswald swallowed.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Edward replied with conviction.

"In what way do you want me, Ed?"

"I... um..." Edward floundered, "Oswald, are you really going to make me spell it out?"

"Why yes, Edward. I believe I am." Oswald huffed, "You have been nothing but inconsistent this entire time. Indecisive. Bewildering. Volatile. I can't tell if you want to help me or hurt me. If you care for me or hate me. Did you intend to kiss me or kill me just now? If you really want me, then I am going to need you to explain yourself."

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'm leaving."

"Oswald, please." Edward pleaded.

"No." Oswald scoffed, "I am through with waiting for you to make up your mind. You seemed pretty clear about what you wanted last time we were here. When you shot me and left me for dead!"

"You hurt me, Oswald! YOU hurt me first!" 

"I LOVED YOU FIRST!" Oswald cried, " _She_ stole you away!"

Edward let go his arm.

"I waited for you and waited for you... but you never came!"

_That night. The night Edward didn't come to dinner. The night Oswald couldn't sleep, pacing, filled with worry over the fate of the man he hadn't even had the chance to tell..._

"I was going to tell you I loved you."

Edward swallowed.

"But you met her instead." Oswald recalled bitterly, "And I was left alone."

Oswald took a deep breath.

"And I didn't try to stop you. I didn't interfere. I _tried_ to be the supportive friend, but everytime you brought her into my home, everytime I saw you together..." Oswald gritted his teeth, "You have no idea how many times I fought the impulse to slash her throat."

"You still hurt me, Oswald." Edward murmured.

"Yes."

Edward's eyes widened at the admission.

And for an instant, Oswald felt just a smidgeon of shame. Even after it dissipated, he still felt remorse. If only he'd done things differently... he never meant to hurt Ed.

"If the tables were turned, do you honestly think you would have done any differently? If someone killed the person you loved?" Edward croaked.

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at that. Oswald just couldn't understand. He found it hard to believe it was possible for Edward to really be so madly in love with a woman he'd hardly known for a handful of days. But regardless of how he thought about it, these were Edward's feelings. And they mattered. Oswald should have realised that sooner. So he swallowed down his rebuttal to hear Edward out.

"It's confusing, Oswald." Edward continued quietly, "I feel like I'm supposed to hate you. I do... and I don't."

"Where does that leave us?" Oswald really wanted to know.

"I don't know yet. But I realise now I..." Edward sighed, "I want the chance to try to figure that out."

Oswald contemplated Edward's words. It sounded risky. Edward was essentially admitting that he didn't know whether or not they could work things out between them and that he still harbored hatred for Oswald. He could easily turn on him again without any warning. It would be dangerous. It would be Oswald's life alone on the line, because he couldn't take Edward's even under threat. Maybe he owed Ed that. A life for a life. Maybe willingly putting his life in Edward's hands would be some penance for the one he took from Ed. It wasn't as though Oswald were getting nothing in return. A second chance to make things right with Edward was a worthy trade. He really did miss his companionship. Besides, as his mother used to tell him when you find love, run to it. And Oswald was still very much in love with Ed.

"Okay, I'm willing to try." Oswald agreed, taking Edward's hand in his own, "Where do we go from here?"

"Home?" Edward suggested hopefully.

Oswald smiled, "I like the sound of that."

They began to walk away hand in hand, but Oswald paused one more time. There was still one thing that was bothering him. Just so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings later on, Oswald needed to know.

"Ed, you said you don't hate and do hate me." Oswald stated slowly, hesitating to continue, "Is it, well, could it be possible you... that you feel the same about..." 

"Oswald?"

Oswald blanched, "You know what, never mind. It doesn't really matter."

"Love?"

Oswald froze. 

"You're trying to ask me if I don't love you and do love you at the same time?" Edward asked, much too matter-of-fact.

Oswald's heart pounded anew. So there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings, he needed to know. But he was terrified of hearing the truth. He nodded.

"I... I think that might be possible." Edward said, "Yes. Yes, Oswald. I... I do love you."

Oswald's heart burst. He was overcome by it. He flew into Ed's side, wrapped his arms around him, and held on tightly. Oswald buried his teary face into Edward's chest and shook. Slowly, Edward settled his arms around Oswald too, returning the embrace. For the first time that day, and in fact the first time in a very long while, Oswald felt safe and content. The uncertainty of working things out didn't seem quite so daunting anymore. Not when Oswald knew for certain that Edward really did love him.


End file.
